


Bonds of a Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Bonding, Elements of Episode: Ignis, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rivalry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The King has entered his most intense heat, and with two very dominant rival Alphas lurking about, things are about to take a very complicated turn.





	Bonds of a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would, but I actually enjoy writing ABO dynamic fics! They're pretty easy to get down and dirty with... Sorry :3
> 
> Anyway, hope you likey ;)

No one had expected him to make it this far in life without being claimed. He’s 30 and still an unbonded Omega, which was an incredible feat by traditional terms. But he couldn’t take all the credit for his virginity; his friends - two Alphas and his own best friend an Omega himself - had been his protectors from horny, stranger Alphas during the course of their journey.

 Now, he wanted it.

 His loud moans trailed down the long hallways and made even the soldiers guarding his chambers wince. But when he screamed, they wondered if they had gone deaf.

 “GLADIO!”

 The king’s shield appeared immediately at the end of the hallway, acting like he had been summoned to the guillotine by his liege’s mating calls. (Screams, really.) But the king’s advisor - his other Alpha - was the only obstacle that blocked his way.

 “Gladio.” When he used that voice, he meant business. He, too, had responded to his Omega king’s mewls deep in his heat, and he wanted Noctis. “I will not let you approach him.”

 “Move, Iggy. He’s calling for  _ me _ ,” Gladio growls, brows creased. He hunches his shoulders to appear threatening. “You have no right to claim him.”

 “Guys?” Prompto waddles in, heavy with pups. “Noct is desperate and he wants you, big guy.” Ignis is by his side in a moment, nuzzling into his scent gland that he had marked 7 months ago. Prompto moans and begins rubbing his belly, grasping his mate’s arm for support.

 Gladio knows Ignis had only knotted and bred the blonde to prove his dominance amongst the many other Alphas in the Crown City. The advisor had tried numerous times to claim Noctis, but Gladio had always been there to stop him and even ordered guards to accompany the king at all times. Noctis had often shown Gladio his love, and Gladio happily returned it.

 All that was left was to breed him before Ignis conquered him greedily.

 Ignis glares at his Alpha companion - now rival - from the side. “If I bond with him, I shall have a pack.” He faces him and points toward Noctis’s chambers, then raises his arms to the sky. “If I claim Noctis, I shall own the kingdom!”

 Gladio struts toward the king’s room, hormones running amok at those sweet, desperate cries for a mate. He’s hot, he’s sweating, and he needs to knot something; his cock is steadily engorging itself with blood as his knot coils within his foreskin. He groans and throws his head back before staring the royal guards down. “Let me in.”

 The guards steal glances before they part, creating a path to the king’s bedchambers.

 Gladio pushes open the doors like he’s presenting a grand entrance, head lowered to achieve this effect. Noctis is lying sprawled on his back atop his giant bed, one hand fisting the sheets as he struggles to stimulate his own juices, slipping his hand between his legs. Gladio cocks his head endearingly when Noctis reaches out for him, panting.

 “Gladio!? Gladio, please! I need you!”

 “Yes, Your Majesty,” he bows and makes his way over to the bed slowly. He tries to ignore the soft moans drifting his way from the gorgeous creature now below him as he sheds his Kingsglaive coat and presses a knee into the bed.

 Noctis throws his head back and howls as his heat becomes more intense, his sweat soaking the sheets around his naked body. He feels the mattress dip south, and as soon as Gladio’s musky odor hits his nostrils, his legs fall open and out squirts his vaginal juices onto the bed. “Gladio!” He cries again, writhing and squirming. His heats have never been this  _ hot _ before.

 Gladio crawls further and settles himself between Noctis’s legs, laying all of his weight onto his pelvis to help calm him. Omegas seemed to like being laid on as it gave them the sense of mating without the pain of being knotted. Gladio growls, hanging lowly and rubbing soothingly over his tender flesh where their pups will soon be nestled snugly. “Noctis,” he speaks softly as Noctis mewls in discomfort. “May I prove my love to you?”

 “Yes!! Gods, yes!!” Noctis clings to Gladio and begins to purr at the intimate contact, nuzzling the side of his neck. He sighs aloud and it morphs into a moan as his Alpha’s huge cock sits at his dripping entrance. “Mmm-” Then he gasps. “Gladiooooo…”

 The guards watch on as emotionless as always as Gladio slides laboriously into the king and sheathes himself deep before surfacing again. Noctis smiles with an open mouth, breathing heavily as he makes it known very verbally how wonderful this feels.

 Ignis bursts through the doors right in the middle of their mating session and glares at the king’s shield. “Gladio!”

 Noctis yelps at the sound of his other Alpha, but keeps his focus on his protector, eyes shining at him in ecstatic gloss as he rolls his hips needily against Gladio. “Claim me, Gladio… I’m close… please!!”

 “ _ Gladio!! _ Mark my words, if you do this,” Ignis shouts, stepping closer. Noctis’s potent - almost putrid by normal human standards - scent was intoxicating to the advisor’s senses. He salivated, and the slap of skin on skin had him nearly trembling if not for his strong sense of duty. “If you do this,” he reiterates, voice more forceful than before. “I shall order for your banishment! And if you do indeed inflict pain upon our king-”

 Gladio side-glances him with a sly smirk and sinks his teeth deep into Noctis’s tender scent gland, marking him for life as his and  _ only  _ his as Noctis screams for his Alpha. He has finally and successfully knotted him.

 Ignis puts his foot down and fumes, stomping out of the king’s chambers to come face to face with his expectant Omega. “Well,” he huffs, “at least you’ll have something in common with His Majesty, my dear Prompto.” He kneels before his baby bump and caresses it before pressing his lips to it.

 Prompto looks on as Gladio gathers Noctis up in his huge arms and cuddles with him in the aftermath of sweat, tears and bodily fluids. The room reeks of sex and arousal, but they appear so happy. 

 The king has his Alpha.

 “I’m so glad he belongs to Gladio now, because he won’t suffer those heats anymore,” Prompto muses with a smile, ruffling Ignis’s hair gently. “He was right, Iggy…” Ignis looks up at him, scowling. “You had no right to claim him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like, leave a comment and your thoughts! I love to read them!


End file.
